Yusei Fudo Love Story50 Series Prompts
by The-Demon-Goddess
Summary: This is a side story to recount the moments of Dakotah and Yusei and everyone else, from the enforcers to the time in the furture when Yusei and Dakotah get married, this is just a side story to let you know what happened in between certain times
1. Prompt list

This is just a collection of random ficlets I'm doing, it's going to be fifty stories, some will be short others will be long, and I will go in no particular order, which ever I feel like doing will get done first, and if anyone, anyone at all has any subject ideas, please send them to me, I may use them, and don't worry, if you are a fan of my Yusei Fudo Love Story, I will continue it, but it will take time, writers block and all that, and this just striked my interest, I'm like a cat that way, one thing can only keep my attention for so long

PROMPTS

Friends

Blood

Pain

Misery

Drunk

Darkness

Follow

Night

Fighting

Weakness

Fear

Death

Life

Forgiven

Hurt

Strength

Manipulator

Defiant

Sick

Love

Hate

Possession

Abandonment

Caring

Heartbreak

Anger

Thief

Hot and Cold

Twisted

Arguments

Day

Self-Inflicted

Moonlight

Comfort

Victims

Music

Secret Spot

Snow

Sanctuary

Small Talk

Giving Up

Communication

Beds

Abuse

First Impressions

Sex

Reunited

Kiss

Passion

Lost

Holiday Specials

Easter

Halloween

Christmas

New Years

Valentine's Day


	2. Prompt 1: Friends

Prompt 1: Friends

I huffed angrily staring out my window, how dare they act like that to me, I thought we were friends after all, but no, they turn around and act like jerks to me for everyone to see, then when I almost started crying, they and everyone else started laughing, that's why I was up here, making sure they didn't see my tears of anger and sadness and humiliation, my door creaked open

"Dakotah…" I buried my head under the pillow

"Go away Yusei, I don't ever what to speak to you again!" I snapped at him, I was only eleven, this was the way I dealt with my anger, I tried to pent it up and push everyone away

"Dakotah… I'm sorry" Yusei said walking in and closing the door behind him

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" Yusei asked sounding confused

"Why did you do that to me in front of everyone, why did you make fun of me, I thought we were friends" I snapped

"We are" Yusei began

"Then why!" I snapped sitting up and looking at him

"Because… I don't know, it's just how things work here, you need to be tough to survive, it just gets harder here as you get older, and besides it was Jacks idea-"So is that what you and Crow are, Jacks little followers, do everything he tells you?" I asked angrily, Yusei looked down

"I never thought about it that way" Yusei muttered

"Well maybe you should have, instead of letting Jack control you, you have the right to be your own person and do what you want" I snapped

"Maybe where you're from but not here, not in the Satellite" Yusei said, I gasped and looked down, he was right, this wasn't New Domino, this was the Satellite

"When you live in the Satellite, you have to find friends and stick with them, it's all you can do to protect yourself, you find someone strong who can lead you" Yusei said

"Then why don't you be a leader, your strong damnit!" I snapped, Yusei smiled slightly

"Maybe I could be… but then I would have to fight Jack for that, and I don't want to, I don't think anyone else would follow me either, Jack… has status with the other kids here" Yusei said, I got off my bed and grabbed Yusei's hands

"I'd follow you!" I said 'I'd probably follow you anywhere, even to hell and back' back then, I didn't know that thought would actually end up being the truth, I had no idea, that this wasn't hell, but that it would end up coming to us in just three short years, Yusei looked up at me and blushed

"Thanks… Kotah" Yusei said smiling, I grinned in response

"Hey, you finally called me Kotah" I said, the door opened again and I dropped Yusei's hands quick, Jack and Crow walked in, I glared at them

"Go away" I told them looking away angrily

"Hey, what's that attitude for?" Jack asked getting in my face glaring at me

"You know damn well what my "Attitude" is for" I said angrily and glaring back, Yusei pushed us apart

"Hey why don't we just go outside and play ok" Yusei suggested

"Yeah, let's play hide-and-seek again" Crow suggested

"Alright, and Dakotahs it" Jack said folding his arms and nodding his head once

"I got a better idea, why don't you be it for once Jack" I said glaring at him, he glared back

"Hey, lets just play, I'll be it ok" Yusei said, Jack and I both grumbled 'Fine' and we all left the room looking for a place to hide, I guess I had to accept that if I wanted Yusei to be my friend, I had to agree to be Jack and Crows friends as well


	3. Prompt 48: Kiss

Prompt 48: kiss

"Yusei" I said, we were at the Enforcer base, and amazingly enough we were alone for a change, he looked at me

"How come you don't kiss me?" I asked, Yusei stopped his work

"I kiss you" Yusei said confused

"Nu-uh, you rarely kiss me, and when you do, it's either on my cheek or just a quick peck" I complained pouting

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yusei asked sighing, I grinned

"Kiss me, for real, right now" I said, Yusei sighed again and slightly smiled, he leaned over placed, a hand on my cheek and placed his lips on mine, then some sort of instinct took over and I wrapped my arms around Yusei's neck pulling him closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist, we quickly parted for breath then kissed again, I started biting Yusei's bottom lip, he opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in poking and prodding his, I moved to sit in Yusei's lap without breaking the kiss, we finally broke apart for breath, I put a hand on Yusei's cheek and looked at him

"Now that's a real kiss" I said between pants, Yusei kissed me again, this time he took control

"AW GROSS TAKE THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Crow yelled, I pulled away from Yusei sighing in annoyance, I looked over at the door to see Jack, Crow and Kiryu

"You guys have the worst fucking timing in the world" I said annoyed and ready to hit them, Yusei wrapped his arms tighter around my waist somehow getting that I wanted to attack

"So?" Crow challenged, I rolled my eyes and let Yusei go, I grabbed my duel disk and deck

"I'm going on patrol" I said walking out the door, I started my way towards the pier grinning ear to ear; I'd finally gotten my real first kiss


	4. Prompt 22: Possession

Prompt 22: Possession

Warning! Slight lemon towards the end, if you don't like them, don't read

A possession, that's all I was to him, Jack would take me with him to his parties, and show me off like some new piece of art, and that's what he was doing right now, talking proudly about my music career, how I'm world famous

"She is a beauty Jack" an old man that worked for Godwin said, Jack put his arm around my waist

"I know, that's one of the reasons I fell for her" Jack said smirking at me

"She's quite intelligent too" another man said

"I love her wit" Jack said

"She's a very talented woman" Another said

"You don't have to tell me that" I pulled away from Jack

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have to visit the ladies room" I said polity, I walked away and into the bathroom to get a breather, I was so sick of this, I looked at myself in the mirror, I actually wore make up, cover-up, lipstick, pretty much everything you could put on your face, my hair was up in an elegant bun with some hair that fell into my face, I wore a crimson silk dress that went to the floor and matching high heels

"This isn't me" I whispered to myself, Jack just dressed me up as a mere possession, something else to entertain him… and satisfy his appetites for the opposite sex, I took a deep breath, there was a knock on the door

"Yes?" I called

"Are you alright?" Jack asked

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" I said, I opened the door and walked out, Jack looked me up and down smirking

"What?" I asked

"You're absolutely gorgeous in that dress… we're going home early" Jack said, I smiled

"Ok" I agreed quietly, sure I had moments when I loved Jack, but there were other times when I just absolutely despised him, if I had the chance I probably would've left him by now… but Godwin, he threatened me, said that if I ever left Jack, he would have me hunted down, and then… he said my family, friends, and especially Yusei, would suffer the consequences, we left early like Jack had said, it took a twenty minute drive in the limo to get back to our pent house home, the entire elevator ride up Jack was frenching me, his hands all over my body, as we walked into our home without breaking the kiss

"Nugh" I let out as I was shoved against the wall, Jack hiked my dress up to my waist pulling my panties down, he ran his fingers through my folds and I moaned into our kiss, then without warning, Jacks fingers left me, he quickly dropped his pants and thrusted into me hard, I threw my head back in a moan, yes all I was, was a possession to Jack Atlus, a toy to amuse him whenever he so pleased, a toy to pleasure his royal pain in the ass, me and Jack both cried out in pleasure as our climax's took control of our bodies, Jack wiped the slight sheen of sweat off my face

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I automatically replied, Jack pulled out of me and took me upstairs to bed, I guess maybe it wasn't all bad being Jacks possession… he cared for me… and he loved me… and he protected and took care of me, so maybe it wasn't entirely a bad thing… at least that's what I thought at that moment


	5. Prompt 37: Secret Spot

Prompt 37: Secret Spot

Jack, Yusei, and I had been twelve when we found the Secret Spot, our get away place… and you really can't blame us for naming it that, we were twelve, not really on the creative side, I had been running from Jack when we found it because I had painted his face in his sleep and now he wanted revenge… with a sharpie, Yusei had been following after us trying to break up the fight, I stopped and looked around for an escape

"GET BACK HERE!" Jack yelled after me

"JACK STOP IT!" Yusei yelled at Jack, I found a tunnel and dived into it scrambling to get away

"I found you!" Jack yelled at me, I moved faster, I came to the end and pulled myself up; I stopped dead in my tracks looking around

"Wow" I said amazed

"I GOT YOU!" Jack yelled tackling me down

"Ow, ow Jack stop!" I complained as he pulled on my hair and sat on my back

"Jack stop it!" Yusei said pulling him off of me; I sat up rubbing my head

"Look around you" I instructed them, they looked around

"What is this place?" Jack asked

"Probably an old park, instead of being crushed by the buildings, it just hid it" I said looking around still

"So this is what the City looks like?" Yusei asked

"Sort of, the grass doesn't grown this high, normally there's someone there to cut it" I said smiling

"This is unbelievable" Jack said

"Yeah" I agreed

"We should bring Crow here" Yusei said

"No way, we found this place…it should just be ours" Jack said, I nodded my agreement, Yusei smiled slightly

"Alright" He agreed

"Wait we need to pinkie swear on this" I said standing up. Jack and Yusei laughed


	6. Prompt 7: Follow

Prompt 7: Follow

I was walking through a newly won district of the Satellite, Jack had wanted to meet me here, for Patrol I would suppose, I felt my arms pulled tight behind my back Jack probably trying to be an asshole but then again…

"Who is it?" I asked

"Well, well, I'm sure a lucky one, the Demon of The Enforcers" The strange male voice said

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked angrily, feeling my blood run cold now

"Do the Reapers ring any bells?" The guy asked, it did, they were the gang we'd had to force out about a month ago

"I've lost so much because of you, my friends, my family, my home" He hissed in my ear

"Look kid, we won fair and square, so let it go" I snapped

"No see this is how it's going to work, I'm the one in charge, right now, I could snap your neck if I wanted to" He hissed

"Think you can move faster than I can use my powers?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me" He snapped, he turned me around, and I saw he was about a year younger than me, a boy

"You took something important from me, now I'll take something important from you!" he snapped pushing me to the ground, I cried out in pain then closed my eyes tight waiting for the worst then, CLANG, I opened my eyes, my attackers eyes dimmed and he fell over, I saw the familiar Blonde hair and Amethyst eyes

"Well looks like I got here just in time" Jack said smirking resting a tire iron against his shoulder, I breathed a sigh of relief

"Jack, we should go home, these people are still mad" I said

"Nonsense this is our district now" Jack said, it occurred to me I should've bitched him out for being late but I guess I was too relived to do so, Jack held out his hand and helped me up

"What took you?" I asked slightly angry still, Jack smirked at me

"This and that" he replied "Now C'mon, Kiryu wants us to make sure there are no members of the Reapers left in the district and if there are, we're to get rid of them by any means necessary" Jack said walking away, I sighed frustrated, one of these days I wouldn't need the saving, one day I would be the one to save the guys… and I had no idea then how right I was


	7. Prompt 32: SelfInflicted

Prompt 32: Self-Inflicted

Self-inflicted, Godwin always said that about my situation, it was self-inflicted he said I did this all to myself, he said I always led Jack on, which is why Jack _**thought**_ loved me, why on certain days Jack was kind and loving and on others he was mean, he would call me names, yell at me, and sometimes if I got him angry enough he would be abusive, it didn't happen often… but when it did there would be a nice sized bruise on my cheek and some blood in my mouth… today didn't start out like that…

"Dakotah" I looked back at Jack, he smiled lightly at me, I smiled back

"What's up Love?" I asked smiling, Jack walked up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, I kissed back smiling into the kiss, he pulled away

"I love you" Jack said, I smiled

"I love you too" I said, then Jack was looking me straight in the eye

"Do you really?" Jack asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You went and saw Tiffany again after I had forbidden it, I don't want you seeing her anymore" Jack said his grip on me too tight now

"Jack, I'm sorry but she's my friend and I'm going to hang out with her" I said

"You know… if you loved me like you say, you would do as I say" Jack said glaring at me

"What am I? Your slave?" I asked glaring back, Jack let me go

"No, you're not, but I expect a certain amount of loyalty from you" Jack said

"And am loyal Jack, otherwise I would've left you by now for the stupid shit you've done to me, but I haven't because I love you" I said angrily, then there was a loud sound of skin connecting with skin, Jack had slapped me… hard

"You live with me, and you are to follow my rules understand or face the consequences" Jack snapped grabbing my chin hard

"Yes" I said quietly, anything to get him to stop Jack then roughly kissed me and I took it, Jack pulled away and stroked my now bruising cheek

"Good girl, now will you listen to me?" Jack asked, I nodded, Jack gripped my chin harder

"Say it out loud" He ordered

"Yes Jack" I said

"Good" He said smirking, pleased with himself… maybe Godwin was right… maybe my situation was self-inflicted… I always told Jack I loved him even though I didn't mean it sometimes, and I kept making him angry when I know what he would do to me… so maybe… just maybe Godwin was right


	8. Prompt 38: Snow

Prompt 38: Snow

I watched as the white flakes fell and clung to the ground, I adjusted my fleece jacket, it was an oddity to see something so pure and clean in the Satellite, I was staring as the flakes fell into the ocean, it had been four months since the Enforcers were forced to break up…. And things between me and Jack were getting worse by the day since he told me he loved me, I held out my hand to catch the flakes making my fingers wet and cold

"So fragile… just like everything else here" I said quietly

"Dakotah" I turned hoping to see Yusei… it was Jack

"Oh… hey Jack" I said, I looked down and turned back around

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked walking up next to me

"Um just waiting for Yusei, he's supposed to meet me here" I said smiling

"Well maybe we can talk" Jack said

"I don't wanna talk" I said annoyed

"I meant about us" Jack said

"Which is why I said I don't want to talk" I said looking at Jack, he sighed and kept looking at the ocean

"But we need too" Jack said

"No… we don't Jack you think you like me, but you don't, you don't like me" I snapped annoyed, Jack looked at me

"Dakotah, I don't like you, I **love **you, not like, **love**" Jack said stepping a little more closely then he needed to be

"Jack stop, I already told you" I said looking down

"I know" Jack said

"I don't love you I love Yusei" I said

"I know, but you're lying, you love me too, I can see it when you look at me" Jack said, I looked up at him

"Are you listening to the Jonas Brothers or something?" I asked, he sighed in annoyance, I shivered in my jacket and put my hands in my pockets, I felt a hand on my chin, I looked up at Jack, his eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked at me, almost contemplating 'Oh shit' I thought, Jack leaned in slowly gauging my reaction, but I was frozen in place, I wanted to move but my body wouldn't let me, it was like every muscle in my body had just locked up, and finally Jacks lips touched mine, spreading a wild fire though my skin, it wasn't like this when I kissed Yusei, it was deeper and slower and… warmer, when I kissed Yusei it felt right and good but kissing Jack…. I just wanted to rip his clothes off and take him, I reached up with my hands and planted them on his chest, I clenched the fabric of his jacket in my hands, Jacks tongue entered my mouth trying to play with mine, I started kissing back then I mentally slapped myself and pushed Jack away, we both started panting

"Don't… do that… again" I growled at him, Jack grabbed me around the waist

"Why, you kissed back the first time, what's gonna stop you again?" Jack asked, I slapped him hard and Jack let me go

"Stop it goddamnit! I don't love you; I'm in love with Yusei!" I snapped at him, Jack looked down and smirked

"How would you like it if I told your precious Yusei about the kiss?" Jack asked looking at me, I glared at him

"Who do you think he would be more willing to believe, you, or the girl he's in love with?" I asked "Besides it would be lose-lose if either of us told him, he'd kick your ass and he'd never want to see me again" then I heard a runner, I looked at the street just as Yusei came around the corner, he pulled to a stop, I looked at Jack

"Bye" I said walking away; I walked up to Yusei smiling

"Sorry I'm late" Yusei said holding out a helmet to me

"It's alright" I said leaning down to peck him quickly on the lips, I pulled on the helmet and got on behind him, I wrapped my arms around Yusei's waist, Jack waved at us

"Well at least you had Jack to keep you company" Yusei said waving back, then he drove off

"Yusei" I called over the roar of the runner

"Yeah?" he asked

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked

"Yeah, I know, I love you too" Yusei said, my life was like snow, fragile, never ending, stuck on a cycle, I smiled and just let go of what had happened between me and Jack just minutes ago, but… I had no idea that in a few weeks Jack would do something so drastic that Yusei would be out of my life for longer then my heart could bear


	9. Prompt 47: Reunited

Prompt 47: Reunited

They stood staring at me, all four of them

"Guys" I said taking a step forward, then I stopped my self, these were the same four who had abandoned me, especially Yusei and Dakotah, they may have stayed till the end but they turned me in anyway, that's why I had wanted revenge when I was in the facility, to get back at all of them for betraying me… but now, knowing that I had wanted that again them, my family, my brothers and sister… made me feel like the worst person in the world… it made me feel like shit, Dakotah stalked over, head down and fists clenched 'Oh shit, she's gonna break my jaw' I thought remembering the last time she had looked like that, she had been really angry and had belted Crow in the jaw very, very hard, now it was my turn, she stopped in front of me and I closed my eyes preparing for the worst

"Kiryu" Dakotah said in a strangled voice, I opened my eyes a crack and looked down, then I opened my eyes all the way, Dakotah looked up at me, tears running down her face

"Kotah?" I asked shocked, then she hugged me, tight, she began to sob

"I was so worried about you!" Dakotah cried out, I slowly put my arms around her to hug her back

"I'm…. sorry" I said unsure

"Don't do it again!" Dakotah ordered

"Ok" I said, then I looked up, Crow, Jack, and Yusei had walked over

"Kiryu… is it…. Really you?" Crow asked

"Of course it's really me" I said confused, who else would I be, I was damn sure I was me, so what the hell was Crow talking about and why was Dakotah hugging me, and crying… and clinging, then the guys were hugging me as well, aw screw it, what does it matter…. I have my family back…

"YOUR PREGNANT?" Crow and I yelled shocked, Dakotah smiled sheepishly and looked away, we were at her friend Tiffany's house in the living room, I looked at Yusei smirking

"Yusei, you dog you" I said smirking, Yusei looked away embarrassed

"Actually… there's a chance it's mine" Jack said looking away too

"What? Since when?" I asked shocked

"Really, really long story" Dakotah said sighing

"Not really, she cheated, see not that long" Jack said looking at her, Dakotah glared at him

"Shut up" She said punching Jack as hard as she could in his arm, Jack held his arm where he was punched and walked away

"Worth it" Jack said, Dakotahs eye twitched in anger

"That's it Jack, you die now!" Dakotah yelled,

"Oh fuck me" Jack groaned in annoyance, he ran out of the room

"GET YOUR PASTY WHITE ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE THE MAN YOU CLAIM TO BE!" Dakotah yelled running out the door after him, Yusei sighed his shoulders drooped

"Just like the gold old days" Crow said

"Too much like the good old days if you ask me" Yusei said, he walked over to the door

"DAKOTAH, STOP TRYING TO KILL JACK, IT"S NOT WORTH LIFE IN PRISON" Yusei yelled,

"C'mon Kiryu, this is a beating we need to see" Crow said, I laughed, yes… we were all reunited and it was…. Great

"GO DAKOTAH, BREAK HIS NOSE, BREAK HIS NOSE!" Tiffany yelled as Yusei tried prying Dakotah off of Jack who was just a heap on the floor


	10. Prompt 43: Beds

Prompt 43: Beds  
I hid under the blanket as the thunder boomed even louder than the last one, I hated storms, I hated them so much and what really sucked was that I wasn't back in the city where I could sneak into one of my brothers rooms or my mom and dads room…. If only there was a bed I could sneak into….. Wait! I knew! I slowly and quietly got out of my bed and headed for my door, I gently and quietly opened it and closed it just as quietly behind me…. If Martha caught me, I would be sent back to my room and then I wouldn't be able to get to sleep for the rest of the night, I walked down the hall and cringed holding back a yelp when the thunder boomed again, I kept going, I walked up to a door and slowly and gently opened it so the old hinges wouldn't squeak and awake the other inhabitants of the house and the room, I closed the door behind me and looked around, poor, poor Yusei, he had been forced to share his room with Jack, I looked at the sleeping Jack, oddly enough when he was asleep he didn't look so much like a jerk… he actually looked kinda cute 'Whoa weird, never thought I would think ever think Jack is cute' I thought shocked, I walked up to Yusei and shook him as the thunder continued its endless booming, Yusei opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them, he looked at me  
"Kotah?" He asked, he dropped his hands and yawned  
"What are you doing here?" He asked  
"Um well… see" I began, the thunder boomed again and I jumped into Yusei and onto the bed letting out a yelp  
"I'm really scared of thunder and I can't sleep alone when it's like this" I said  
"So you want to stay in here?" Yusei asked, I sat up next to Yusei on his bed and nodded my head  
"Well well, little miss fearless is scared of a little thunder?" I jumped and looked at Jack, he was smirking, I frowned  
"Shut up dip shit" I said annoyed  
"You realize I'm going to use this against you every chance I get right?" Jack asked, I opened my mouth to retort when the thunder boomed again, I threw my arms around Yusei and hid my face in his chest yelping again  
"Wait, you're seriously really scared aren't you?" Jack asked  
"Yeah now shut up" I said annoyed and glaring at him, Yusei sighed  
"Jack just go back to bed, Kotah, you can stay in here and I'll go sleep in your room" Yusei said trying to get out of bed, I clutched his arm just as he began to slide out of the bed  
"No! You can't leave me here with Jack! We can share a bed can't we?" I asked, Yusei sighed then smiled slightly  
"Alright alright" Yusei agreed  
"Well now that that's settled, go back to bed!" Jack snapped, Yusei and I sighed in annoyance…  
"Yusei are you ever going to come to bed at a decent time?" I asked standing behind him  
"Dakotah I can't when I'm so close to finishing this runner" Yusei said, we were sixteen now  
"Yusei, you honestly say that every night now please I'm begging you, go the fuck to bed!" I snapped  
"Why? Your going out with Jack and Crow, so while your gone I'll work on the runner" Yusei said not even looking at me once  
"Yusei, I'll give you three options, come with me, Jack and Crow, go to bed, or we can break up, never see each other again and you won't be my problem any more" I said folding my arms, Yusei sat up straight to think  
"Well, if we broke up you wouldn't be here to nag me anymore" Yusei said  
"Yusei!" I snapped hitting him upside the head  
"Ok, ok I'll go to bed, on one condition" Yusei said turning to face me  
"And that would be?" I asked  
"Me and You go out with Jack and Crow tomorrow night and you come to bed with me tonight" Yusei said smiling, I smiled back  
"Well…. Ok" I agreed smiling


	11. Prompt 26: Anger

Prompt 26: Anger

Everyone in the Enforcers dealt with their anger differently, Kiryu would break, punch or kick things then storm off, Crow would go off for a few hours then come back grinning as he normally did, Jack would need someone to listen to his angry rants and sadly that job usually fell in on me, Yusei would just get really quiet and walk off to his garage where he would proceed to work on his runner but me… I never got angry no matter what the guys said, did, or tried, I would just stare at them then shake my head in annoyance, so then Crow somehow thought it to be his mission in life to make me angry until finally his plan seemed to work, the little asshole had somehow managed to mess with my shampoo and turn my hair… pink, that day when I looked in the mirror I calmly looked at myself, shakily got dressed and walked down the stairs

"Morning Kot- Whoa what in the hell happened to your hair?" Jack asked circling me

"Where's Crow?" I asked

"He left; he uh should be back in a few minutes…. Are you ok?" Kiryu asked

"Oh yes I'm fine" I said sitting down at the table, Yusei sat next to me

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yusei asked, I looked at him very calmly

"Yes Yusei, I'm perfectly fine" I said smiling slightly

"Hey guys!" We looked to the door to see Crow, he looked at me and started laughing, and I got up and walked over to him

"What's up Kotah?" He asked, I frowned

"What are you gonna do, stare at me until I walk away?" He asked being a smart ass

"No I'm gonna do this" I said smiling sweetly, I clenched my fist and punched Crow square in the jaw, he fell down on his back

"Next time you fuck with my hair, I'll break your jaw you little fucking bitch!" I yelled, I stepped on his chest as I walked by and up the stairs

-Yusei POV-

"Oh my god…" Jack said watching Dakotah go up the stairs

"She just gets more surprising by the day" Kiryu said

"And here we always thought she couldn't even hurt a fly" I said

"Glad I could help you guy's figure this out but now help me up, I think she knocked a tooth lose" Crow whined, the three of us started laughing

"You got knocked the fuck down!" Kiryu yelled laughing

"You should've seen your face when her fist was coming right at you, it was like slow motion" Jack said laughing, I shook my head and went to help Crow up

"I know I might get punched again for saying this but Yusei, can't you control your women?" Crow asked

"If I tried to do that, I'd get punched too" I said smiling

-Later-

Dakotah walked down the stairs smiling, she had gotten the pink hair dye out she walked passed Crow smiling, while he visibly cringed away, Dakotah looked at Crow confused but still smiling

"What?" She asked

"I-I don't want to get hit again" Crow said Dakotah raised her arm and Crow cringed again as she rested it around his shoulders

"Crow, I'm not gonna hit you again…. Unless you provoke me again, so don't and your life will be spared" She said glaring at Crow

"Yes ma'am" Crow said scared

"Good" Dakotah said grinning


	12. Prompt 30: Arguments

Prompt 30: Arguments

Being married, with kids, led to a lot of arguing between Yusei and I, and sometimes… They got pretty bad, to the point where the kids would come downstairs crying thinking we were arguing because of something they did during the day… and that always broke my heart, we were in the kitchen and I was washing dishes while Yusei had finally come up from the garage to scarf down dinner

"Y'know, Yusei I would appreciate it, if once in a while you could come and have dinner with your family, I really don't like telling our kids that daddy's to busy for them" I said annoyed, there was a clatter of a fork and a knife being dropped on a plate

"Here we go again" Yusei said annoyed

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked turning to Yusei dish still in hand

"I mean that lately, all we've been doing is arguing" Yusei said angrily

"Oh well that sure as hell isn't my fault, since **you're **the one who can't seem to fucking make time for his own family!" I snapped

"Really because it seems to me, you're the one who started this argument!" Yusei snapped back

"Go fuck yourself ass hole!" I yelled

"Which brings up another argument, god forbid we ever have sex!" Yusei said angrily

"Y'know what if you could get to bed at a decent time instead of shaking me awake at three in the morning, maybe we would have sex more" I said annoyed

"Really… In that case, wanna go upstairs?" Yusei asked

"Again, more slowly so you understand, Go. Fuck. Yourself!" I yelled

"Y'know, I don't understand why you always have to be such a bitch" Yusei snapped, I turned around grounding my teeth in anger I went back to washing dishes

"Shit" I hissed in pain

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked automatically he came over to me

"My hand" I said, Yusei reached into the soapy water and pulled my hand out, there was a long cut on my hand and it was bright red with blood, which was also dying the dish bubbles red

"Dakotah" Yusei sighed shaking his head, I looked down sighing too

"Sorry" I said quietly, Yusei grabbed the drying rag and wrapped it around my hand, he moved me away from the sink and sat me down

"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit" Yusei said walking away, I just sat there silently and nodded as Yusei walked away, I thought about the argument, I was embarrassed about it, Yusei and I never used to act like that with each other, we were always the most happy couple people had ever seen, sure we got on each other's nerves once in a while but we never used to blow up at each other like this, Yusei walked back in holding the first aid kit, he sat next to me at the table, opened up the box and pulled out the cleaning alcohol, my eyes widened

"Don't even think of using that stiff on me!" I said, Yusei looked at me annoyed

"Dakotah, the wound needs to be cleaned out" Yusei argued

"It was just in soapy water" I pointed out

"With dirty dishes" Yusei countered, "I'm cleaning out that wound whether you like it or not" I glared at Yusei as he reached over and grabbed my hand very gently and used a different rag coated in rubbing alcohol to clean the wound, I hissed in pain and jerked my hand away

"Dakotah look at me" Yusei instructed, I looked at him pouting, he chuckled a little and I felt him grab my hand again, a little firmer but still gentle

"Do you honestly think I would hurt you on purpose?" Yusei asked, I smiled and looked away

"Of course you wouldn't" I said, I winced as he started cleaning my hand wound again, he looked up at me and I gave him a pained smile

"You're letting a little rubbing alcohol getting to you? What would Crow think?" Yusei asked jokingly

"Aw shut it will ya, I get enough crap from tweedle dumberer and tweedle dumbest" I said annoyed, Yusei sat the rag down, grabbed the bandages and started wrapping my hand, he was finished in no time, he let my hand go

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" Yusei said, we were both quiet for a moment

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time

"Wait what?" Yusei asked first looking confused

"I said I'm sorry, I started the argument and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry" I said

"No, no it's my fault I provoked it, _I'm _sorry" Yusei said, we both smiled at each other slightly, I guess having an argument had it's ups and downs, we weren't mad anymore now, so maybe things could change and get back to normal


	13. Prompt 9: Fighting

Prompt 9: Fighting

I limped into Zora's apartment angrily

"Dakotah, is that you?" I heard Yusei call from the kitchen

"Yeah" I called, I limped in and all eyes were on me, I was scratched, bruised, and bloody

"Holy hell what happened to you?" Crow asked surprised

"I beat Sherry LeBlanc's ass in a fight for the shit she was saying about Yusei" I said huffing angrily

"What did she say that made you angry enough to beat her up?" Jack asked

"Well she kept saying that: Any day now Yusei was going to leave me for her, that they had such a great relationship, so I snapped… and I tried to snap her like the twig she looks like" I said

"Now Dakotah, you know I would never leave you, not ever" Yusei said, I looked at him calmly

"Oh I know, but it just pissed me off so I had to beat her, you can't let stuff like that continue, you gotta stop it early" I said smirking

"Anyway continue with your story" Crow said

"Well we got into this huge fight and well that's it, I beat her up, you think I look bad just wait till you see her face" I said smirking

"Dakotah…. You have blood on you jacket!" Yusei said worried

"Oh I know…. That's Sherry's" I said, I never said it was my blood that I was covered in

"DAMN! Our girl's a scraper!" Crow yelled grinning, I lifted up a silver hoop earring, it was covered in blood

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked, I smirked

"Sherry's earring" I said happily

"Why do you have that?" Yusei asked, I looked at him calmly

"It's my trophy" I said

"Dakotah you have got to give that back to her" Yusei said looking at me like he was scolding one of the children, I looked at him seriously

"No, it's my trophy, what don't you understand about that, this is the prize I receive for kicking that sluts ass!" I snapped, Yusei sighed

"At least clean the blood… and flesh off" Yusei said slightly disgusted

"That's what makes it my trophy" I said annoyed

"Yeah, you can't mess with that… Damn I wish I'd seen that fight!" Crow yelled still grinning

"You wanna know what happened ask Ritsu" I said smirking, the two of us hi-fived "See Crow get's it" We smirk at each other, Yusei sighed and shook his head, Jack just laughed a bit

"Now, Yusei, I'm going to take a shower, be upstairs in ten minutes" I said

"Why?" He asked confused, I started up the stairs, I looked back at him

"Because, we're gonna have sex, and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you so be up stairs in ten minutes or else" I said angrily, I limped up the stairs

"I'm actually a little scared" I heard Yusei say, I smirked and giggled


	14. Prompt 21: Hate

Prompt 21: Hate

Hate is always a strong emotion, everyone has to struggle with it daily, Hate is so strong it can tear apart a life in mere seconds, Kiryu always thought of hate that way, he never wanted to feel it and he rarely did, until that night three years ago when everyone turned against him and got him sent to the Facility, now hate had consumed him and he was grateful for it, he never realized how weak he was until he let the hate take him over, and all he had to do was simply give in to the hate and die, now he wanted revenge, revenge against those he hated, Jack, Crow…. And especially Yusei and Dakotah, they had both promised to stay by him until the end, and they did, oh they stayed alright until the bitter end which had been when both Yusei and Dakotah had turned him into Security, now he was a Dark Signer and he was prepared to get back at them, no matter how many times they tried to say they were trying to save Kiryu, to him they were going against him, just a treasonous pair of liars, Kiryu looked in the muddy puddle of water seeing once again the mark of their betrayal all to clearly on his face, the mark that now signified him as a Dark Signer was also the mark that had signified him as a criminal when he was still alive, he growled frowning and walked away from the water

"Kiryu are you going to the bridge to take on Dakotah and Yusei or not?" Rudger asked, Kiryu glared at said man

"I'll go when I'm ready" Kiryu snarled, Rudger smirked now too

"That's right Kiryu, keep feeding that hate, don't you hate how they turned you in, how they all abandoned you, how they all didn't care that you were taking to the Facility" Rudger said smirking, clearly trying to make the young teen only that much more angry, Kiryu growled

"And don't you hate how Dakotah just treated you like a brother, even though you clearly told her you loved her, how she pretended it never even happened, she just ignored you, she ripped out your heart and stomped on it, crushing you even more when so much had already been taken away from you" Rudger said

"ENOUGH!" Kiryu yelled, he grabbed the helmet for his duel runner and stormed out, Kiryu hated Rudger, Jack, Crow, Yusei and especially Dakotah too, but above them all, he hated himself, all because of his lust for power when he'd still been living, he lost everything, every single thing that was important to him he'd lost… especially the respect of the one he loved and he hated himself so much for that…. So when he saw Dakotah that night driving side by side with Yusei and Crow… he realized he'd have his chance yet, if she was on the side of the Dark Signers…. They would be impossible to stop, the only thing in his way was Yusei, because Kiryu knew Yusei had a sort of control over Dakotah, she always did what he told her to in the end, and why? Deep down she was scared just like every other person on this planet, she was scared of loneliness, she thought Yusei was her only option so she took it, but Dakotah wasn't the only one scared of loneliness, Kiryu was too, that was another reason he hated himself so much, he had such an ungodly fear of loneliness, it was so unneeded yet he still felt it but again he smirked in pure evil delight, he would get his revenge against them all yet, and he would start with Yusei and Dakotah, to get revenge on Yusei: He would kill him, tonight, never to be able to see his true love again and to get revenge on Dakotah: He would steal her away, from her family and friends from the last of the people she could turn to, and he would make her fight for the Dark Signers and they would rule the world for the next 5000 years until the next set of Signers came along but by then… their would be no defeating the Dark Signers, because Dakotahs powers would honed and unbeatable and they would rule forever so Kiryu decided that night, he would once again let the hate control him and he would have his revenge


	15. Prompt 31: Day

Prompt 31: Day

Day came and went only to be replaced with the solitude of the night, it was depressing… day after day went by and…. The loss wasn't even acknowledged, no one talked about and every time I tried to bring it up, the guys would just ignore me or tell to shut up and that it wasn't something that needed to be talked about, so that night I decided to ambush Yusei with the question, I was standing behind him as he sat on his stool that he kept in front of his computer, I was rubbing his shoulders

"Thanks Kotah that really feels good" Yusei said, I smiled

"No problem love" I said smiling

"Y'know there's kinda something I want to talk to you about" I said

"Hm?" Yusei asked cracking his neck

"Why do you, Jack and Crow refuse to talk about Kiryu, I mean don't you guys even wonder what the hell happened to him?" I asked annoyed and squeezing Yusei's shoulders a little harder, he cringed slightly

"We don't want to talk about it, that's all there is to it" Yusei said, I squeezed even harder this time

"Ow!" Yusei snapped

"Now you see I honestly don't believe that is true" I said

"Well what do you want to hear, that I miss him, that I wish he hadn't done what he did, and that I hadn't had to do what I had to do, to protect you!" Yusei snapped, I dropped my hands

"What?" I asked, Yusei turned to look at me

"I wasn't just trying to stop Kiryu from getting caught, or from killing that guy, I was also trying to protect you, when Security knew that all of the Enforcers had been looking for Kiryu that night, they had planned on finding the "Demon of the Enforcers" and sending her to the Facility for a long, long time" Yusei said, I looked down

"Yusei…" I said quietly

"And I don't think I could take it if you were sent to the Facility, I need you here, by my side, I need your support and encouragement so I can finish building this runner" Yusei said, I smiled

"Yusei… I-I didn't know" I said

"No you didn't, cause me and the guys agreed we didn't need to worry you even more on top of what you deal with daily, hell you're the only one of us still going to school, and you do so much for everybody as it is" Yusei said, I looked down

"Yusei… it's just that, not talking about Kiryu, when he was one of our best friends, is odd, how can we not, it's like we're ignoring he even existed" I said quietly

"I know Kotah, but you've just got to except we deal with it differently than you, sure we miss him, of course we do, but…. It's just hard to talk about it" Yusei said, I sighed as he walked away then, Day in Day out we continued to ignore it, never talking about what happened to Kiryu until of course… when we all met again


	16. Prompt 27: Theif

Prompt 27: Thief

Thief, I had been called that a lot, mostly by Dakotah, she constantly called me a Thief for stealing Yusei's runner, his Star Dust Dragon and most importantly… her, I didn't think I was a thief, I was just doing what I had to, to get ahead in life and give the love of my life everything she deserved, but I realized today, when I went to give Yusei back his Star Dust Dragon and make our deal, that I was indeed a thief as Dakotah had always said, I stood in the room I had shared with her, I was looking at all the pictures we had taken together, she looked happy even though I knew that before we took some of those pictures she'd been extremely upset, I noticed something missing in her eyes, a light of defiance and determination that had been there ever since I met her was somehow gone, it just wasn't in her eyes anymore, at least not in the pictures, that light was there every time I dreamed, every time I would look into those eyes that light would be there, and today outside of my dreams I saw that light again, when I saw Dakotah with Yusei…. I realized now that I was indeed a Thief, by taking Dakotah away from Yusei, I left a part of her with him, a part she needed, that without she had become docile, tame, and easy manipulated, I realized by stealing away the one half I had left the other, that part that made me fall for her, her compassion, her ability to love no matter what, her determination….. and quite honestly her temper, it was the only temper that could match my own and today I knew she had it all back and it wasn't because of me, I saw that other half was brought out from within her because of Yusei and it killed me that I couldn't be that one for her, only in my dreams was I that one for her, I was a thief, I had stolen from the most important person in my life, the one I loved with my whole heart and I felt horrible for it, I didn't deserve her, I couldn't love her the way she deserved… I picked up a picture of us, I looked at it sadly, we seemed so happy, I growled and threw the picture down on the ground, the frame breaking easily, I clutched my head and let out a yell, I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed…. That one I had shared with Dakotah for so long, I sighed trying to rein in my anger and frustration, I was a thief and it was unforgiveable….. So how did Dakotah always find a way to make me feel better, even if all she did was smile at me, it made me feel better and I didn't deserve it… I was a thief….. Unworthy of everything


	17. Prompt 19: Sick

Prompt 19: Sick

"So…. What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, Jack, Crow, and I stood in my and Dakotah's bedroom, she was still in bed, she looked like a complete mess, her hair was wild and all over the place, her face was flushed red and her breathing was slightly shallow

"I don't know I tried waking her up earlier and she started calling me Senri" I said shrugging

"I think she's finally lost it" Crow said

"No Mr. Bear, those are my jelly beans" Dakotah muttered turning over, all three of us sweat dropped heavily

"I'm gonna call Martha" I said sighing….

"Well she's sick" Martha said taking her hand from Dakotah's forehead

"How do you know? All you did was put your hand on her forehead" Jack said folding his arms, Martha smacked him upside the head as she walked back over, she glared at him

"I've been taking care of sick children since before you were born, I'm pretty sure I know when someone's sick!" She snapped

"Mama?" Dakotah called weakly, Martha quickly walked back over

"Dakotah, dear, how do you feel?" Martha asked

"Cold, really, really cold, and tired….. and about to puke" Dakotah said pitifully, she got up and stumbled to the bathroom where she proceeded to do as she said….. And puked

"Well, I can take the kids off your hands for the day, but you boys are going to have to take care of Dakotah so that she doesn't have to go to the hospital" Martha said

"WHAT?"Jack and Crow shouted in unison, I nodded

"Of course, thank you Martha" I said, she smiled and patted my shoulder

"You're a good husband Yusei, make sure you take good care of your wife" Martha said smiling, I smiled back

"I always do" I promised, Martha smiled

"Good bye boys, try not to kill her" Martha said walking out, the toilet flushed and Dakotah stumbled back into the room

"Yusei?" She called weakly, I walked over to her and she collapsed against me, out cold, I lifted her up and laid her back down on the bed

"Wow….. She really is sick" Crow said shocked, I felt her forehead

"One of you go get the ice pack, she's burning up" I said…

"Goddamnit! I can't do this! I'm not cut out for taking care of people!" Jack yelled walking into the kitchen, I looked at him and he glared

"Well what do you want me to do about it, Crow's at work and I need to continue working in the garage" I said calmly, trying to cool Jack's temper

"No you don't, she's your wife you take care of her!" Jack snapped sitting down at the table

"What happened to "I always love her no matter what?" huh?" I asked smirking at him

"Except when she's sick" Jack said

"When did you say that?" I asked

"It's in the agreement" he said folding his arms, I chuckled and shook my head

"Look, just take Kotah the Ginger Ale alright, Martha said it should help" I said, Jack stood up taking the glass from me

"Help her puke more is what it'll do" Jack muttered angrily walking back up the stairs, I sighed and shook my head, continuing my attempt at Dakotah's chores

-Dakotah POV-

I opened my eyes, the room was dark and I could see the light from the street lamps seeping into the room from the curtained window, I sat up and felt something fall onto my lap, I lifted it up, it was a cold pack, I put it on my nightstand and got out of bed, I headed downstairs, I was starving, as I neared the kitchen I could hear the yelling, I walked into the door way of the kitchen and leaned against it, Jack was at the stove arguing with Crow while Yusei calmly sat in a chair at the table, most likely being the mediator between the two idiots

"Jack you're not cooking our food or Dakotah's, you'd kill us all!" Crow yelled

"Why don't you shut your mouth bird brain, I didn't see you taking care of her all day!" Jack snapped back

"For one: I had to go to work, two: I brought Dakotah home soup that _**you **_ate and three: you didn't take care of her either! Yusei did all the work that you were supposed to do as usual!" Crow yelled, I smiled

"Will you guys please chill out before you wake up Dakotah" Yusei said calmly

"Too late" I said walking in, I sat down at the table, the guys looked at me and smiled

"Sorry" Crow apologized, I shrugged

"It's alright, it wasn't your yelling that woke me up" I said

"Then what?" Jack asked, my stomach gurgled, and I smiled and laughed nervously

"Of course" Crow said laughing; Yusei stood up and kissed the top of my head

"I'll make you some soup…. Hopefully Jack won't eat it this time" Yusei joked, Jack glared at him

"If you didn't want me to eat it then you should've labeled it!" Jack snapped annoyed, I laughed quietly

"So how do you feel?" Crow asked, I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Kotah, you've been sick with a fever all day…. You were puking your guts out less than two hours ago… you've also been delusional all day too, you kept calling Yusei, Senri" Jack said, I looked at Yusei, he nodded

"Well they do look scary alike, but as for the delusions… that's most likely why I can't remember anything" I said shaking my head

"I guess the fever finally broke" Yusei said, he walked back over to me and felt my forehead "You're much cooler now than you were before" I smiled again as Yusei took his hand from my forehead

"I'm just glad you guys even worried, you really are sweet" I said smiling, they blushed and muttered some incoherent things embarrassed, I giggled and looked around

"Hey, where are the kids?" I asked

-Next Day-

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen

"DAKOTAH! I'M THIRSTY!" Jacks voice boomed from his room upstairs

"Kotah! I have a headache!" Crow yelled

"If the both of you would quite yelling maybe you wouldn't be so thirsty or have a headache" I muttered to myself angrily

"Dakotah" I turned to face Yusei, he of course was sick too, he looked completely different from his usual composed self, his hair was really messy and pointing in every direction, he even wore a pair of drawstring pants and a plain black t-shirt

"I'm hungry" Yusei deadpanned, I sighed

"I'm getting there Love, just go back to bed" I said pushing him back towards the stairs

"But I don't want to go back to bed" Yusei complained

"I don't care what you want right now, you're sick and you'll do as I say; now get back to bed damnit!" I snapped


	18. Prompt 2: Blood

Prompt 2: Blood

Spilling blood, that's all either girl ever knew how to do, The Black Rose Witch and The Demon of the Enforcers, later on known as the self-proclaimed Demon Goddess of the underground duels, Aki Izayoi and Dakotah Fujikaze, though the two were twin sisters, neither of them really knew of the other seeing as they had been separated at birth and never meeting once until fate had said, Aki Izayoi, The Black Rose, always spilling blood in the name of the Arcadia Movement, only using her power to destroy, never once thinking of how to control and stop herself, never caring who she hurt, just as long as Divine provided her safe haven, she would do as he said, she didn't have to think for herself and she was thankful for it, she let Divine do everything for her, she didn't have to feel anymore and truly…. That's all she had wanted…. Until Divine told her of her sister, she wanted to meet her

"Aki, did your parents ever tell you of a sibling?" Divine asked, I looked at him confused and shook my head

"No, I don't have one" I said, Divine smiled his kind smile and patted my head

"You poor child, they always deprived you of everything…. Even your twin sister" Divine said taking his hand away, I looked at him shocked

"Sister? What do you mean?" I asked

"Exactly what I said, you have a twin sister that your parents never told you about because she's exactly like you, but they thought you were the better one until well… you know" Divine said, his clam and kind smile still on his face

"Do you know who she is?" I asked, another one, abandoned just because she was like me…. I wanted to meet this girl, we would have so much in common and we could work for the movement side by side

"Dakotah Fujikaze" Divine answered, I stared at him shocked

"Dakotah Fujikaze, the Rockstar, that can't be true, no one like me could live a life like that" I said, Divine just smiled

"It's true, she is your sister, and she's going to be at the Fortune Cup with you, that will be your chance to meet her" he said, I looked down; I had a sister… a famous sister… I could meet her in just a few days…. For the first time in a long time I smiled, and I felt…. I felt happy

Dakotah Fujikaze, Demon of the Enforcers and later the self named Demon Goddess, She spilt blood in the name of the Enforcers, not at first, at first the Enforcers played fair, trying not to hurt anyone, especially Dakotah since it was still hard for her to control her powers, but after a while the rumors began, the Enforcers had a demon from hell on their side and she was merciless, she enjoyed causing the pain, just like the terror in the city The Black Rose, Soon after the rumors started the other teams began playing dirty, and when one team plays dirty, you play dirtier, at first all the teams would do would be to separate Dakotah from her team and throw her off course and then take her down, but they soon realized that she was much too strong and she really could cause pain, it was after that they tried kidnapping her and giving false offers to get her to join her team, but no matter what, she never budged, that was when they resorted to threats, if they couldn't convince her peacefully than it would have to be by force, finally realizing that she would never change her mind they would call on her team for a challenge and of course they would come to save her, they were family, but of course the teams always played dirty, they would cut her team off from her and beat her until she was bloody and her team could do nothing to help her while they were so busy dueling…. But they didn't need to save her after a while something in Dakotah would just…. Snap and she'd fight back beating the other person until they looked worse than her, the guys would complement her on her fighting skills and she'd joke around with them about it…. But inside, she was hurting, she didn't like hurting people, she didn't care if anyone saw her as weak for it…. But once she got back to the city… the anger kicked in, the anger for what Jack had done, but of course she would never take it out on Jack, she wasn't that cruel, and so she joined the underground duels and was able to take her frustrations out on other people and she liked it, she liked how it felt, she wasn't weak anymore and anyone who did call her weak would suffer dearly… then one night a man came to her claiming he knew exactly how she felt and what she was going through

"I know who you are" The red haired man said, I started behind my mask

"You do?" I asked surprised

"Yes, you're Dakotah Fujikaze, I know exactly why you're doing this too" the man said walking closer to me, he took my mask off and smiled at me kindly… a smile I hadn't seen on anyone since Yusei, I growled mentally banishing the thought from my mind, if I thought about Yusei I only got that much more angry

"Pray tell, why am I doing this?" I asked sarcastically, folding my arms

"Because, you feel like a monster, abandoned, forgotten, uncared for" he said

"What makes you think that? For your information I am living in a pent house with a very loving boyfriend who'd anything for me" I said glaring

"Really… but it's not enough is it? That's why you're doing this, all of that just isn't enough is it?" He asked getting a little too close… I looked in his eyes and they seemed familiar

"Have… Have we met before?" I asked quietly, he smirked

"I don't think we have…. But maybe the place I work for sounds familiar… the Arcadia Movement" the man said, I gasped and stumbled away from him

"You're Divine… the-the man who killed my parents" I said quietly, Divine smirked

"They were in the way and I was just removing them" He said, I growled and lunged at him

"You evil son of a bitch! How dare you come here and try to talk to me after what you did! I should kill you right now" I screeched clawing at his face, he tried to hold me back but it wasn't working well, he threw me against the wall and I screamed, two big men came running in, they grabbed Divine

"Get that bastard out of here and never let him in the underground duels ever again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs…. I walked back into the pent house home I shared with Jack, it was about eleven at night, he was waiting for me on the couch, he looked back at me

"Are you ok? Did rehearsal not go well?" Jack asked, I smiled

"Yeah something like that" I said quietly, I walked over to Jack and straddled his waist, I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips

"What's up?" He asked

"I just want you right now" I said quietly, I leaned in and kissed him

Finally Dakotah and Aki met, learning of each other and their past's and becoming close sisters as they had hoped all those years ago, they don't spill blood for anyone anymore, they control what they do, they don't let someone order them around or think for them, all they need is their family and their now peaceful lives


	19. Prompt 44: Abuse

Prompt 19: Sick

"So…. What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, Jack, Crow, and I stood in my and Dakotah's bedroom, she was still in bed, she looked like a complete mess, her hair was wild and all over the place, her face was flushed red and her breathing was slightly shallow

"I don't know I tried waking her up earlier and she started calling me Senri" I said shrugging

"I think she's finally lost it" Crow said

"No Mr. Bear, those are my jelly beans" Dakotah muttered turning over, all three of us sweat dropped heavily

"I'm gonna call Martha" I said sighing….

"Well she's sick" Martha said taking her hand from Dakotah's forehead

"How do you know? All you did was put your hand on her forehead" Jack said folding his arms, Martha smacked him upside the head as she walked back over, she glared at him

"I've been taking care of sick children since before you were born, I'm pretty sure I know when someone's sick!" She snapped

"Mama?" Dakotah called weakly, Martha quickly walked back over

"Dakotah, dear, how do you feel?" Martha asked

"Cold, really, really cold, and tired….. and about to puke" Dakotah said pitifully, she got up and stumbled to the bathroom where she proceeded to do as she said….. And puked

"Well, I can take the kids off your hands for the day, but you boys are going to have to take care of Dakotah so that she doesn't have to go to the hospital" Martha said

"WHAT?"Jack and Crow shouted in unison, I nodded

"Of course, thank you Martha" I said, she smiled and patted my shoulder

"You're a good husband Yusei, make sure you take good care of your wife" Martha said smiling, I smiled back

"I always do" I promised, Martha smiled

"Good bye boys, try not to kill her" Martha said walking out, the toilet flushed and Dakotah stumbled back into the room

"Yusei?" She called weakly, I walked over to her and she collapsed against me, out cold, I lifted her up and laid her back down on the bed

"Wow….. She really is sick" Crow said shocked, I felt her forehead

"One of you go get the ice pack, she's burning up" I said…

"Goddamnit! I can't do this! I'm not cut out for taking care of people!" Jack yelled walking into the kitchen, I looked at him and he glared

"Well what do you want me to do about it, Crow's at work and I need to continue working in the garage" I said calmly, trying to cool Jack's temper

"No you don't, she's your wife you take care of her!" Jack snapped sitting down at the table

"What happened to "I always love her no matter what?" huh?" I asked smirking at him

"Except when she's sick" Jack said

"When did you say that?" I asked

"It's in the agreement" he said folding his arms, I chuckled and shook my head

"Look, just take Kotah the Ginger Ale alright, Martha said it should help" I said, Jack stood up taking the glass from me

"Help her puke more is what it'll do" Jack muttered angrily walking back up the stairs, I sighed and shook my head, continuing my attempt at Dakotah's chores

-Dakotah POV-

I opened my eyes, the room was dark and I could see the light from the street lamps seeping into the room from the curtained window, I sat up and felt something fall onto my lap, I lifted it up, it was a cold pack, I put it on my nightstand and got out of bed, I headed downstairs, I was starving, as I neared the kitchen I could hear the yelling, I walked into the door way of the kitchen and leaned against it, Jack was at the stove arguing with Crow while Yusei calmly sat in a chair at the table, most likely being the mediator between the two idiots

"Jack you're not cooking our food or Dakotah's, you'd kill us all!" Crow yelled

"Why don't you shut your mouth bird brain, I didn't see you taking care of her all day!" Jack snapped back

"For one: I had to go to work, two: I brought Dakotah home soup that _**you **_ate and three: you didn't take care of her either! Yusei did all the work that you were supposed to do as usual!" Crow yelled, I smiled

"Will you guys please chill out before you wake up Dakotah" Yusei said calmly

"Too late" I said walking in, I sat down at the table, the guys looked at me and smiled

"Sorry" Crow apologized, I shrugged

"It's alright, it wasn't your yelling that woke me up" I said

"Then what?" Jack asked, my stomach gurgled, and I smiled and laughed nervously

"Of course" Crow said laughing; Yusei stood up and kissed the top of my head

"I'll make you some soup…. Hopefully Jack won't eat it this time" Yusei joked, Jack glared at him

"If you didn't want me to eat it then you should've labeled it!" Jack snapped annoyed, I laughed quietly

"So how do you feel?" Crow asked, I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Kotah, you've been sick with a fever all day…. You were puking your guts out less than two hours ago… you've also been delusional all day too, you kept calling Yusei, Senri" Jack said, I looked at Yusei, he nodded

"Well they do look scary alike, but as for the delusions… that's most likely why I can't remember anything" I said shaking my head

"I guess the fever finally broke" Yusei said, he walked back over to me and felt my forehead "You're much cooler now than you were before" I smiled again as Yusei took his hand from my forehead

"I'm just glad you guys even worried, you really are sweet" I said smiling, they blushed and muttered some incoherent things embarrassed, I giggled and looked around

"Hey, where are the kids?" I asked

-Next Day-

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen

"DAKOTAH! I'M THIRSTY!" Jacks voice boomed from his room upstairs

"Kotah! I have a headache!" Crow yelled

"If the both of you would quite yelling maybe you wouldn't be so thirsty or have a headache" I muttered to myself angrily

"Dakotah" I turned to face Yusei, he of course was sick too, he looked completely different from his usual composed self, his hair was really messy and pointing in every direction, he even wore a pair of drawstring pants and a plain black t-shirt

"I'm hungry" Yusei deadpanned, I sighed

"I'm getting there Love, just go back to bed" I said pushing him back towards the stairs

"But I don't want to go back to bed" Yusei complained

"I don't care what you want right now, you're sick and you'll do as I say; now get back to bed damnit!" I snapped


	20. Prompt 49: Passion

Prompt 49: Passion

Jack Atlus could be considered a very passionate man, he was passionate about his career, living his life to the fullest… and especially his love, for the longest time after Jack had come to the city with Dakotah… she had tried her hardest to ignore him, but of course Jack wouldn't let her, as we've already established Jack Atlus is a very passionate man who refuses to let anyone ignore him, especially Dakotah, it took some time but eventually due to Jack's persisting Dakotah opened up to him again and it was more than what it had been between them before and it was what Jack had wanted… her love…. I walked into the kitchen, Dakotah was there doing dishes, I walked up behind her and leaned forward around her to kiss her full on the lips, I pulled away when the need for air became over-powering

"Well hello to you too Jackie" Dakotah said looking down and blushing, I smirked, I always made her blush, she looked at me

"W-what was that for?" she asked, I smiled slightly at her

"Nothing much" I said, I pulled my arm from behind my back and held out a bouquet of roses to Dakotah, she smiled

"Jack…" She mumbled, I kissed her once more

"Happy Anniversary" I said smiling, Dakotah smiled at me again and walked over to one of the kitchen drawers gently putting the bouquet down on the counter, she pulled out a black box and walked back over to me

"It's not much, I had no idea what to get you but… it's something" She said, I took the box from her and opened it up to see a medallion with an 'A' in the middle

"It's perfect" I said smiling, Dakotah smiled too, I put the necklace on, I pulled Dakotah to me and kissed her again…

"It really is a wonderful gift, but it won't get here until tomorrow so you're going to have to wait, but believe me it will be worth the wait, you're going to be so proud of how well I did picking a gift out for—"Meh? Jack you're still talking?" Dakotah asked looking up at me; I had my arm around her shoulders as she laid on my chest

"Well yes… I was telling you how good the gift I got you was" I said slightly miffed that she hadn't been paying attention to me

"I was about to go to sleep Jackie, after two hours of passion a girl needs her rest" Dakotah said, I smirked

"Of course, you're right we should go to sleep" I said, Dakotah yawned and lid her head back down snuggling against my chest trying to get comfortable

"I was gonna go back to sleep regardless Jackie" She said, I rolled my eyes and Dakotah quickly fell asleep but I couldn't, it wasn't the slight twitches Dakotah made in her sleep or the slight mumbles, those were normal, those were relaxing and comforting, reminding me that she was here, she was mine… she was in my arms and my arms only, but yet I couldn't sleep, I lifted up my medallion and looked at it smiling


	21. Prompt 20: Love

Prompt 20: Love

The first time I saw her, I knew she was the one and even though we were only eleven I knew…. That I, Jack Atlus, would make Dakotah Fujikaze my wife….

"Jack shut up!" Dakotah groaned annoyed, we were in the kitchen of the orphanage, Dakotah was making brownies for Yusei cause he just turned twelve two days ago, Dakotah would be turning twelve tomorrow and I had turned twelve a month ago and I hadn't even gotten _**anything**_ from Dakotah for my birthday, so what the hell was so special about Yusei?

"I'm just saying, I never got anything from you for my birthday" I said indignantly, Dakotah glared at me

"Well maybe I didn't get you anything because you're always such a jerk to Yusei and Crow and they are my friends and I don't like that" Dakotah said her hands on her hips, her hair was just past her ears and really curly, Martha had been forced to cut it when Crow had accidently gotten gum in her hair, but she still looked cute to me

"Whatever, but why Yusei? He's nothing special, why not devote your time to a future King?" I said smirking, Dakotah grabbed Martha's flower canister, opened it up and dumped it on me

"Clean up the mess… King" Dakotah said smirking, she grabbed her tray of brownies and left the kitchen calling for Yusei, I coughed out a small puff of flour, no matter, this was just a minor setback, Dakotah would be mine yet

"JACK WHAT DID YOU DO?" Martha screeched, I cringed and looked back at her smiling nervously

-2 years later-

Dakotah was talking with Yusei, we were fourteen now and I had decided that this was going to be the year I would finally confess my love and make Dakotah my girlfriend, Dakotah's hair had finally grown back after the Crow and gum incident, but it was long now, and she had definitely… grown too, as I neared, Dakotah squealed with laughter putting her arms around Yusei's neck and kissing him full on the lips, he put his hands on her waist, Dakotah pulled away grinning at Yusei

"I love you" She said, Yusei blushed and looked away muttering something, Dakotah giggled and let Yusei go, he smiled at her and took her hand, lacing their fingers, Dakotah looked back and saw me, she smiled

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" She asked, I stared, my heart broke, I had lost my chance, she wouldn't be mine….. She was Yusei's girl, I turned and ran

"Jack!" Dakotah called after me worriedly

-2 years later-

Dakotah sat on the couch of our penthouse apartment, today she was turning sixteen, and for her birthday she had just wanted me to leave her alone… but that was impossible, I looked at the diamond heart shaped necklace in my hands… she would love it, I walked up behind Dakotah and put the necklace around her fastening closed

"Jackie" She said shocked looking at the charm on h=the necklace

"Happy Birthday" I said kissing her cheek, she grabbed my jacket collar and pulled me down by her kissing me, after a few seconds she pushed me away and muttered something, I smirked

"I love you too"

-3 years later-

"Jackie I don't have the time to go have coffee with you, especially coffee that cost's fricken thirty dollars" Dakotah sighed as she picked up her children's toys… her and Yusei's children… I grabbed her wrist; she turned to look at me

"Please?" I asked, Dakotah sighed and smiled gently

"I want to Jackie but… the kids" she said

"Crow's here" I said pouting, Dakotah sighed and smiled

"Alright, alright we can go have coffee" Dakotah finally conceited, I smiled

"Great let's go" I said dragging her with me to the front door

"Crow watch the kids until Yusei or I get's back!" Dakotah called as we walked out the front door, Dakotah finally pulled her wrist from my grasp and walked beside me as we headed for the café, I smiled, I could still look at this woman with as much love as I the first time I set my eyes on her… and though she was married to Yusei and though she had children with him… I knew she still loved me, maybe not as much as she once may have… but it was still there

"I love you y'know" I said sitting down at the outdoor table, Dakotah took the seat across from me, Dakotah smiled at me

"I know Jack, I love you too" she said… she was still wearing the necklace I had given her


	22. Prompt 25: Heartbreak

Prompt 25: Heartbreak

For month's after Dakotah and I had technically broken up, I was heartbroken, just watching her and Yusei together was more than I could stand… but what really got me… was when I had to stand up at the wedding as Yusei's best man, when the minister asked if anyone wanted to object all eyes went to me, but I held it in even if I wanted to so badly, it's not like it was going to be one of those movies, I'd tell her I loved her and that she was making the worst mistake of her life and she'd run out of the church with me… that would never happen, she loved Yusei too much, no I had to bear and suffer, the vows were almost impossible to watch, I couldn't help imagining that it was me she was saying them to…. I sat at one of the table's in the reception room, I had undone the bowtie and the top buttons of my shirt and my jacket was hanging off the back of the seat, I picked up another glass of champagne and downed it

"Hey Jackie" I looked behind me as Dakotah walked up to me, she smiled and sat down next to me, her stomach extended out pretty far for four months, but that was because we had found out that Dakotah would be having twins

"So are you trying to get drunk here or what?" Dakotah asked smirking, I shrugged

"Now you're not going to talk to me now?" Dakotah asked frowning, I sighed

"It's just hard that's all… knowing you're Yusei's wife… I just don't like it" I said, Dakotah smiled at me warmly

"You know I've been thinking" Dakotah began

"What about?" I asked putting the glass back on the table

"About who I want to be the father" Dakotah answered, I looked at her confused

"Don't you want Yusei to be the father, you just married him" I said

"That's one of the reasons I want Yusei to be the father, but there are also plenty of reasons I want you to be the father" Dakotah said smiling, I scoffed

"Like what?" I asked skeptically

"You're good with kids, Aya loves you to death, you're sweet, you're kind, if these are your kids I know you'd care for them and protect them and love them no matter what" Dakotah said smiling warmly again

"You make me sound like a Saint" I said surprised that was what Dakotah actually thought of me, when she told me all the time she hated me, and for me to leave her alone and stop annoying her, Dakotah stood up and held out her hand

"Come dance with me ok, I'm sick of Yusei and Crow and Kiryu stepping on my feet" Dakotah said, I smiled and took her hand, the heartbreak wasn't cured, it would still be there, probably for a long time, but it felt like it was easier to handle now, knowing what Dakotah really thought of me

"Ow damnit Jack go drink some coffee you're too drunk to dance!" Dakotah snapped, I smiled and chuckled

"Smiling and laughing… definitely drunk" Dakotah said a little scared


	23. Prompt 3: Pain

Prompt 3: Pain

I punched the wall hard, shards of pain running from my knuckles to my shoulder, fuck him, fuck Jack, to hell with that girlfriend stealing bastard, I punched my other fist hard into the solid concrete wall, I let out a frustrated growl of anger

"Hey Yusei I'm about to leave!" I cringed as the familiar upbeat voice of Crow penetrated the room, I didn't want him to see me like this but it was too late

"Yusei!" Crow yelled rushing over to me; I leaned against the wall, arms hanging limply

"What?" I asked not really in the mood to even care

"What did you do?" Crow asked shocked, he grabbed one of my hands, the pain shot through my arm again, something had to be broken, I shrugged, Crow sighed

"Well come on, I'll at least fix you up before I leave" Crow said rubbing the back of his head, I followed him out of my room, I paused upon seeing Nervin and Blitz, I didn't want them to see me like this either, they stared surprised

"Well what are you to standing around for; don't you guys have to go to work?" Crow demanded angrily, they quickly left

"Sit down and I'll go get the first aid kit" Crow instructed, I sighed and sat down, I sat there silently; Crow came back with the kit

"So how did you do this?" Crow asked grabbing my hands and pulling my gloves off; my knuckles were swelling and turning purple

"Punched the wall" I mumbled, Crow took the gauze from the kit and started to wrap my hands

"So what was the point of punching the wall?" Crow asked looking up at me

"Jack, he took my runner… my Stardust Dragon…. And Dakotah" I said squeezing my eyes shut and fighting the lump in my throat, I was sixteen, crying was against the rules now damnit!

"Yeah Rally told me" Crow said quietly, he finished with my hands and I put them back in my lap

"Hey, I know this hurts man but you've got to move on, that's what Kotah would've wanted right? Your biggest concern now should be whether or not to make a new runner and head over to the City" Crow said

"Crow, you've never been in love, you have no idea how this hurts" I said glaring, Crow glared at me angrily and stood up, his fist came straight for my face, hard

"You fucking idiot!" Crow yelled, I looked at him shocked

"Dakotah was like my sister, don't tell me I don't know how this hurts cause damnit I do" Crow snapped, I sighed

"Fuck Jack, you just have to prove you're better than him now" Crow said, I nodded my agreement, I wasn't going to prove I was better, I didn't need to, Jack had chosen his path and that was fine with me, he could have it… but not with my car or my girl, I would build a new runner and get them both back… that was the only sure way to rid my heart of this overwhelming pain


	24. Prompt 34: Comfort

Prompt 34: Comfort

"You know what; just leave me the hell alone!" Yusei snapped as he walked away from Dakotah, she hung her head

"But Yusei" She protested quietly, I walked over

"Dakotah" I called, she looked up at me and smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes

"Hey Jack" She said quietly

"What were you and Yusei arguing about?" I asked

"The runner…. I don't want him to get caught y'know" She said, then she hugged me, I tensed up in surprise then relaxed and hugged her back

"It's going to be alright" I said

"I don't think so, we might actually break up over this" Dakotah said, her voice sounded strangled like she was going to cry

"Hey, it'll be alright, Yusei isn't stupid enough to break up with you over one little argument" I said trying to comfort her

"Maybe" She agreed quietly

-2 day's later-

"Dakotah!" Dakotah and I both turned to see Yusei, we'd just been talking about him, he walked up to us panting

"Dakotah, I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did, I didn't mean to, I was just stressed out from working on the runner" Yusei said, 'If Dakotah fall's for that, she has got to be some kind of stupid, I don't know how she can't see how badly Yusei treats her' I thought

"Only because you were stressed out?" Dakotah asked

"Of course, you know I would never snap at you like that" Yusei said, Dakotah looked down annoyed, and for a moment I thought she was going to finally break up with Yusei

"Oh fine, I forgive you" Dakotah said, I always had to be wrong didn't I?

"You do?" Yusei asked hopeful

"You do?" I asked shocked

"I do" She said

"Thank you!" Yusei said pulling her into a hug and kissing her, I walked away shaking my head, I guess that's all I would ever be to her, just another shoulder to cry on when she was upset, she'll only seek me out for comfort when she and Yusei argue, I could always tell her to go away but… I know I won't…


	25. Prompt 50: Lost

Prompt 50: Lost

I remember saying goodbye, telling Yusei and everyone else that I loved them, now I was alone, in this dark place, I was alone and lost, without my family, my friends, my love, I was lost, so far gone I knew I wouldn't be coming back from this one, not ever. The only thing I could be happy about was that I had told everyone that I loved them before I…. died, then it me, I was dead, no more Yusei, no more Jack, no more Crow, no more of any of the people that I loved, I clutched my stomach and began to cry, harder than I ever had in my life, no more dreams of a family, of getting married to the man that I loved, of a life. I realized it was my end and I had to let go or I could never rest in peace… but I wanted life, I wanted to live, and not as a Dark Signer, just as myself, as Dakotah Fujikaze…. And one day Dakotah Fudo, but no, I couldn't have that, living was just not what fate had wanted for me, in this world of darkness I was everything and nothing, here and not and soon the darkness **was **everything

"Dakotah, Dakotah, can you hear me?" that wasn't right, I was in that dark void wasn't I?

"Hey, get up" if I was still in that void why could I hear Yusei and Crow so clearly, as if they were right next to me?

"Move out of the way, a true princess must be woken by a kiss from her true love" I jerked up opening my eyes

"It's cool, I'm awake!" I yelled, Crow laughed, and Jack bowed his head in defeat, Yusei smiled at me, I looked around, we were on the docks of the Satellite, it was dark, Crow was on the ground next to me laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach, Jack was on the other side of me, facing away moving the dirt on the ground with his finger mumbling to him self

"Why doesn't she love _**me**_?" I shook my head and looked at Yusei, he was directly in front of me, he smiled and helped me up, I hugged him tight, he hugged me back, Crow finally stopped laughing and Jack stopped brooding and stood up, I pulled away from Yusei and threw myself at Jack, he hugged me just as tightly as Yusei had, and kissed the top of my head

"Why do you always have to make everyone worry so much about you?" he whispered

"Sorry" I mumbled, I pulled away and latched onto Crow, the tears finally came then

"Hey, hey, don't cry ok, I've never seen you cry before, I don't wanna see it now" Crow said cheerily, rocking me side to side

"I was so scared I'd never see any of you again" I sobbed, Crow rubbed my back soothingly, Yusei pulled me and hugged me again

"I told you before, it's that easy to get rid of me" he said

"I know, but that didn't stop me from being scared as hell" I said more calmly, though I was still crying, I leaned into Yusei and closed my eyes, blackness taking over once again, I thought I had truly lost to the darkness for a small amount of time, but I hadn't, and that's what mattered


End file.
